disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patti Mayonnaise
'Patti Mayonnaise'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0078886/ is one of the main characters and the object of Doug's affections in the Nickelodeon-turned-Disney TV series ''Doug''. Personality Patti is one of the friendliest girls in school, and gets along with almost everyone. She met Doug when he first moved to Bluffington, and he instantly fell in love with her. She is a very well-preforming student, in both academics and sports. She also formed her own softball team, "Patti's Pulverizers", after being rejected from the school team. She also gets jealous when Doug is with other girls too. Earlier in the series, while Doug had a huge crush on her, her feelings were only hinted at, though this was because at that point, the series was only from Doug's point of view. The first time her affections were explicitly shown was in "Doug to the Rescue" from the first season of the Nickelodeon series. She also mentions in "Doug's Magic Act", from the third season of the Nickelodeon series, that Doug is her favorite person to be with. In the Disney series, Guy Graham, an 8th grader, showed affection for her, though she never appeared to be completely interested, only seeing him as a friend. In Doug's 1st Movie, she didn't believe Doug that Lucky Duck Lake was polluted, and this caused her to end up going with Guy to the Valentine's Dance. However, after finding out that Guy was planning on exposing the monster to be destroyed, she ended her relationship with him and began to dance with Doug for the remainder of the movie. In the final episode of the Disney series, she asks Doug out on a "date-date", thus causing the two to become an official couple. At home, she lives with her dad. Her mom died in a car accident, which her dad was also in, but despite surviving, became wheelchair-bound as a result. It's unknown whether Patti was present during the accident. Theme park appearances Patti was one of the characters of the stage show, Doug Live! which ran in Disney's Hollywood Studios from 1999 to 2001. Patti also appeared as a walkaround character in Disney's Hollywood Studios in 1999. She was retired in mid-2001, though she may make an appearance on rare occasions, such as when another cast member is delayed. Trivia *Guy Graham also had feelings for her, and as a result, became Doug's rival, which Guy was unaware of. *She speaks with a vague Southern accent. *She was based on two girls that the creator, Jim Jimkins, had a crush on in his childhood. One was named Patti, and the other was named Mayo. *Originally, in the Nickelodeon series, Patti had longer hair and darker skin. *She retains her design from the original series in "Doug's Last Birthday" before switching to her new design at the end. * Her haircut was one of the many things criticized by fans of show. * She and Doug are the only One Saturday Morning characters to appear in a Disney theme park and the only non-Disney characters to do so. *In one episode, it is revealed that Patti likes her burgers rare. The FDA strongly recommends cooking meat to at least medium to avoid foodborne illness. *In an interview with Jim Jinkins, he said if he was to make another Doug series, Doug and Patti's relationship wouldn't last and someone else would become Doug's love interest, mainly because he believes it wouldn't be realistic to end up with your first love. Gallery References Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Doug characters Category:Heroines Category:Pre-teens Category:Characters in video games Category:Superheroes Category:Singing characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:African American characters Category:Athletes Category:Politicians Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Students Category:Acquired characters